everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Ivy Efiáltis
Ivy de Erevos is a 2017-introduced and all-around character and the daughter of Phobetor, the God of Nightmares from Greek Mythology. In the destiny conflict, Ivy is on the Royal side as she is find with her destiny, but despite that, she does stick up for the rebels. Character Personality Despite who her father and grandfather are, Ivy is a kind, friendly, and warm-hearted young girl. Though she is nice, she's not one to mess around with, she will easily defend herself. She is friendly with almost everyone, but of course there are times when someone can annoy her to bits (Zane did at one point but that went away). Even though she is a Royal, Ivy is a huge supporter for the Rebels, knowing they want to follow their path and make their own destiny and not follow their parent's role. She's a royal, but yet she has her own dream to be an author. Ivy is very protective over her friends, as seen, when she defends Erin from Heather von Olympus. She cares for her friends, but has no issue with them wanting to find their own destiny. She just wants them to follow what they believe is right. Deep down, Ivy is a bit shy when it comes to her writing skills. She doesn't know about showing anyone her writing. Unknown to many, she has published a story, under an alias of course. Thanks to the alias, Ivy has gotten more confident in her writing. Even who her father is, Ivy is no way mean. She doesn't even like using her nightmare powers, which could mark her as a rebel at times. She can't see herself as mean or nasty, but does wish she knew more about her father. She just knows his name. Appearance Ivy is a petite young girl with very pale (beating Zane von Olympus in palness), not quite snow-white skin. She has long, almost waist-length silver hair with blue-grey streaks and matching eyes. She wears the colors of steel blue and silver. Ivy likes having her hair in the traditional hairstyles of Greek, also with hairclips that remind her of home. Interests and hobbies Reading Ivy really enjoys reading a good book, her favorite being action and adventures series. She can be cooped up in her room for hours just reading the Erica Marcos series, her favorite. Most of the time, Erin has to drag her out just to get her out. Writing A secret hobby of Ivy's is writing her own stories. She hopes one day, after being Goddess of Darkness and Shadows, she can be an author. Dragon Games Ivy's always been a fan of the Dragon Games, thanks to Jasper. She got more into it after Ever After brought the games back in Dragon Games. Ivy decided to form a club based on it and hopefully get some other Mythos Kids to join in. Ivy enjoys the ride of being one with a dragon and flying in the wind, and of course playing games with the dragons. Myths Main article: Phobetor How does Ivy Fit Into It Even though she is the daughter of Phobetor, Ivy doesn't know if she'll take after her father, she inherited nothing from him. She got everything from her grandfather. Abilities Powers * Umbrakinesis: Ivy did manage to inherit most of her grandfather's powers over darkness, which allows her to control and manipulate darkness and shadows. ** Shadow generation: Ivy is able to generate shadows at will. Which she does use to her bidding at times. ** Umbrakinetic constructs: Ivy is extremely skilled in using her darkness powers to creature constructs out of darkness. She is well known for using her powers to help carry her things or anyone else. ** Umbrakinetic combat: Ivy is able to fuse her darkness powers into combat. ** Dark energy manipulation: Ivy is able to manipulate and control dark energy. Though she doesn't use this power very much. ** Shadow magic (possibly): It is quite possible that Ivy can use shadow magic, but it is unknown. * Shadow travel: Ivy is able to travel through the shadows. Sadly, this power of her is unstable and has trouble controlling it. There are times when she accidentally shadow travels herself to another location. Skillset * Creative writing: Ivy is quite skilled in creative writing. Her favorite things to write about are action adventure stories with a heroine/hero. * Dragon care and riding: Ivy has decent knowledge in both caring and riding dragons, having learned some skills from Jasper Rai. She's recently learn about Dragon Games from Raven Queen, and Holly and Poppy O'Hair. Thanks to having Nova, her knowledge its a lot more. She is part of the Mythos Team of the Dragon Games. Relationships Family * Phobetor (father) * Unknown mother * Erebus (grandfather) * Eris (aunt) * Many aunts and uncles * Erin Discord (cousin) Ivy doesn't have the best relationship with her family besides her grandfather, Erebus. As she was mainly raised by him, it's understandable her relationship with him is the best. She never knew her father since he just dropped her off with Erebus and then vanishing. Ivy does wish she could learn more about her father and have a father-daughter relationship, she doesn't know if it's even possible. She also doesn't even know who her mother is, she could be a demigod for all she knows, or full Goddess like Heather von Olympus. Grandfather - Erbus Ivy has a very close relationship with her grandfather who she counts more as her father, but still refers to him as Grandfather. Her close bond is also due to her inheriting all his powers (she did get her father's nightmare powers but doesn't use them much), so Erebus trained her. Ivy is what she calls "Grandfather's Girl" a play on "Daddy's Girl" since she doesn't have a father, just a grandfather present. Ivy does let Erebus spoil her, but not to an extreme. In addition to their closeness, Ivy mentions that her grandfather is protective of her and almost didn't want her to join the Mythology Program. Thankfully, they came to an agreement: Ivy could go as long as she called every week. From Erebus, Ivy learned of her other family, her many aunts and uncles, mainly her aunt Eris who was wild... Though Ivy never met Eris, she only learned of things from her grandfather. Cousin - Erin Discord Erin is Ivy's younger cousin, the daughter of Eris. Of course, Ivy didn't know this until she and Erin met at Ever After High and learned they were roommates. Despite learning that Erin was in fact her cousin, Ivy didn't care. She still counted Erin as both her best friend and roomie. Ivy is very protective of her cousin, seen in Mythos Masquerade Party, when Heather comes to their dorm to apologize to Erin. Ivy supports Erin in being a rebel and doesn't think its wrong, Erin wants to follow her own path and make her own destiny. If Ivy had to pick between the Royals and Rebels, she'd pick Erin and the Rebels, not just because Erin was her cousin. Ivy is very protective over Erin and will easily defend her from Heather or any other Royal that bullies her. She also enjoys teasing Erin about her crush on Zane von Olympus and later loves seeing her with Zane and finds them absolutely adorable. Ivy is a die hard fan of "Zerin" and will literally knock someone out if they think otherwise. Friends Garrett Blackburn As a fellow Grecian, Ivy gets along well with Garrett. Unknown to him, Ivy finds him really cute but is afraid to admit it to him. Their friendship also got stronger after learning they had a mutual friend, Jasper Rai. Corona Time TBA Zane von Olympus Ivy and Zane had a rocky start when they first met due to the fact Ivy wasn't sure about him and didn't fully trust him to not be like his father. She was only looking after Erin. It took a while for her to believe him as she wanted the beset for her cousin. Eventually, Zane proved himself to Ivy. Fay Fairer Fay and Ivy have a really strange and weird friendship, since they are opposite Dragon Games Teams and that their elements totally clash. Despite those things, Ivy counts Fay as one of her best Fairy Tale friends. Plus, it kinda was thanks to Ivy that Fay even got her dragon, who she named Marée (French for "Tide"). Jasper Rai One of Ivy's best friends is Jasper Rai, daughter of the Japanese creature the Raiju. They originally met when Ivy and her grandfather went to Jasper's home, Dragon Valley, for vacation and took a tour of the ranch. Ivy managed to help Jasper with her shyness in just a small amount of time. Before they left, Jasper gave Ivy a dragon as a thank you for helping her with her shyness. Ivy later named the dragon Nova. Liv Mercybringer Ivy finds Liv very cool! With her ability to heal also interests Ivy. Enemies Heather von Olympus Not entirely enemies, more like Ivy can't stand Heather at times when she goes crazy. She finds her selfish wanting only what her destiny and not caring about anyone else. There are times when Ivy wants to blast Heather with her darkness powers, but restrains herself, only for the sake of Zane. She isn't afraid to bad mouth Heather though but mostly does it to herself and not near Zane, knowing he does love his sister. However, after the mishap of Mythos Masquerade Party, Ivy's views on Heather changed dramatically. She now always wants to hit Heather with her nightmare powers (which she almost never ''uses), but once again, holds back. She usually rants to Nova and Ciaran about what she wants to do. Romantic Interests Before attending Ever After, Ivy did have many males pin after her but she didn't feel anything to them. Upon arriving to Ever After, she found Garrett Blackburn cute but is deathly afraid to admit it to him. Pet Ciaran Ivy has a pet baby panther named Ciaran who was enchanted to always stay young and small. She loves her cub dearly and loves to snuggle with him. Nova Ivy also has a female dragon named Nova that she got from Jasper Rai. Nova, despite her name, looks like one of the dragons that was cursed by the Evil Queen/Mira Shards. Despite her look, Nova is a sweetheart. Outfits Class Schedule * Ivy is founder and head of the Dragon Games Club. Quotes '''Ivy:' "So we're cousins..." Erin: "Looks like it." Ivy: "Cool. Got family here, neat." - Ivy and Erin's awkward introduction once learning they're cousins. Alternate Universe Real-Life: Mythosville High In a real life alternate reality, Ivy is still the cousin of Erin, but unlike the canon, she does not know her father. Ivy is the cousin of Erin de Argo. Ivy knows nothing about her father, since he abandoned her mother and her mother died when Ivy was just three. Thanks to a letter her mother left behind, Ivy was left in the care of her uncle, Erin's father. Since the tender age of three, Ivy's lived with her uncle and cousin. In addition to attending school, Ivy works part-time at the Rai Ranch, a family owned Horse Ranch that breeds, trains, and rehabilitates and later releases wild horses, owned by Raiden D'Veton, his wife Skyla Phoenix, and their two children, Jasper D'Veton and Garrett Phoenix, who she is friends with. Just like in canon, Ivy is protective of Erin and sometimes worries about her with her secretly dating Olympus Co, heir, Zane von Olsen. But she can see how much Zane likes her so she puts her thoughts aside for Erin. But is always watching out for her cousin. In this verse, Ivy looks exactly the same, but unlike her canon, she prefers casual clothing, like jeans, plaid shirt-jackets and t-shirts. Super Hero AU: Justice Academy In a super hero universe, Ivy is the granddaughter of renowned anti-hero, Shadowman (civilian name: Erebus Shade) and is the daughter of anti-hero Nightmare (civilian name: Phobetor Shade), which makes her related to Erin Dhylan due to her mother being Discord (civilian name: Eris Shade), as Phobetor and Eris are siblings. Ivy was mainly raised by her grandfather due to her father being away most of the time. Despite that, she still maintained a good relationship with her father. Ivy didn't know she was related to Erin until she went to Justice Academy where she learned she was going to be roommates with Erin. Rather than inheriting her Father's Nightmare powers, Ivy inherited her grandfather's powers over darkness and shadows. After graduting from the academy, Ivy takes on the name "Shadow Shifter" as her hero name. Trivia * Ivy is an English name meaning "Faithfulness". * Ivy went through a bunch last names before picking "de Erevos" * Ivy's birthday is August 31. * Ivy's hair actually reaches her waist, but she keeps it held up in a tradition Greek styled hairstyle. ** She hates wearing it down and lose. ** At night time, she keeps it in a lose French braid, which gives some curls the next morning. * Ivy loves hanging out with her best friend/cousin Erin when they don't have class. * All of Ivy's clothing has designs of shadow swirls on them. * Ivy claims to be the creator of Zane and Erin's ship name, Zerin. * Her favorite author is I.D.E, who's name is unknown. I.D.E is the author of Erica Marcos series. * Ivy is similar to Maddie in terms to sticking for her best friend even though she's happy with her destiny. * Ivy shares her Epics 101 class with Heather von Olympus (much to Ivy's annoyance), External Links * Pinterest Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Royals Category:Goddess